RNK-Feldjäger
|rasse =Mensch |geschlecht =unterschiedlich |affiliation =RNK |rolle =RNK-Feldjäger/RNK-Militärpolizei |ort =New Vegas Strip/RNK Camps |auftritte =''Fallout: New Vegas'' |quests =empty |alignment =empty |spezial='Default': 5ST, 5PE, 5EN, 5CH, 5IN, 5AG, 5LK Embassy Guard: 7ST, 6PE, 7EN, 3CH, 4IN, 5AG, 3LK Hoover Dam: 5ST, 5PE, 5EN, 5CH, 5IN, 5AG, 5LK |Tag Skills= Default: Explosives: 46 Melee Weapons: 46 Guns: 46 Embassy Guard: Explosives: 59 Melee Weapons: 56 Guns: 57 Unbewaffnet: 66 Hoover Dam: Explosives: 66 Melee Weapons: 66 Guns: 66 |Level='Default': 5 Embassy Guard: 8 Hoover Dam: 10 |abgeleitet='Default': Hit Points: 50 DT: 12 Embassy Guard: Hit Points: 85 DT: 12 Hoover Dam: Hit Points: 75 DT: 12 |baseid = ff000cdf |refid = ff0010a4 }} sind RNK-Soldaten, die ihren Dienst als Militär-Polizei leisten. Sie patroullieren den gesamten Strip entlang und beschützen die RNK-Botschaft. Einige Feldjäger können auch in Camp Forlorn Hope gefunden werden, wie auch während Präsident Kimballs Rede am Hoover-Staudamm. RNK-Feldjäger sind ausschließlich mit Viehtreibestäben bewaffnet und können durch Verkleidungen hindurchsehen. Ihre Zuständigkeit beinhaltet sowohl interne Ermittlungen als auch das Bewachen von wichtigen Positionen für die RNK. Lieutenant Carrie Boyd ist ein Mitglied der Militärpolizei. Hintergrund Die Feldjäger bei der Botschaft sind ein wenig stärker als jene, die den Strip bewachen, und sind auch im unbewaffneten Kampf trainiert. Feldjäger tragen RNK-Erkennungsmarken, die man nach dem Tod an sich nehmen kann. Die RNK-Feldjäger am Hoover-Staudamm sind auch stärker als gewöhnlich, und tragen auch Kampfmesser anstatt Viehtreibestäbe. Interaktionen mit dem Spieler Übersicht Sonstige Interaktionen Wenn der Kurier bei der RNK einen schlechten Ruf hat, wird er von den RNK-Feldjägern angegriffen oder sie lassen ihn für 200 Kronkorken in Ruhe. Wenn der Kurier sie tötet, bekommt er einen schlechten Ruf bei der RNK und die anderen RNK-Soldaten und Bürger stehen ihm feindlich gegenüber Inventar *(Hoover-Staudamm): Nur RNK mit Kampfmessern anstelle von Viehsttreiberstäben bewaffnet. **(Camp Forlorn Hope): Nur RNK MPs tragen 10mm Pistolen bei sich. Fehler * They may randomly became hostile to the courier when inside the NCR Embassy, despite having good NCR and good Strip Reputation. Killing them when they are hostile causes you to lose Strip reputation despite them attacking you first. This may be triggered by wearing an NCR disguise and using the monorail at Camp McCarran to gain access to the strip for the very first time (Unconfirmed). It could also be triggered by entering the strip by any means other than having 2000 caps therefore not making it a bug at all.(Mick and Ralph's passport, Monorail, etc). A solution to this is to run into Vault 21 and kill them there, as you won't lose any Strip Fame, or the securitrons won't attack you. * The base id might spawn Cazadors occasionally. *Man kann zufällig zu ihnen kommen und sie sagen dann "Was brauchst du", man kann darauf nur sagen "Auf Wiedersehen". Dies geschieht, wenn man einen speicherstand Neulädt, nachdem sie Feindlich Geworden sich.(Unbestätigt) Auftritte erscheint in Fallout: New Vegas. en:NCR military police fr:Police Militaire de la RNC ru:Военный полицейский НКР uk:Військовий поліцейський НКР Kategorie:New Vegas Charaktere Kategorie:Republik Neukalifornien Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Menschliche Charaktere